Teslo Vs Major Nixel (Yu-Gi-Oh Duel)
Mixel: Somebody HELP! have to save him. *Teslo enters a dark warehouse* Teslo: Volectro!? What are you doing here? ????: *evil laugh* Hello, Teslo. Teslo: Major Nixel? Major Nixel: Looks like we meet again. Now, prepare to be wiped out, just like your friend Volectro did. Teslo: I won't let you get away with this! DUEL! Teslo LP 4000 Major Nixel LP 4000 Teslo: I'll go first! I draw! I summon Batteryman D in Attack mode. I activate its special ability. You can't attack any other Thunder-Type monsters I attack. Now, I place two cards facedown and end my turn. Major Nixel: I draw! I summon Anarchist Monk Ranshin, in attack mode. Anarchist Monk Ranshin ATK 1800 DEF 100 I activate the equip spell Bashing Shield. My monster gains 1000 attack points, and I take no battle damage if you attack it. ATK 1800 → ATK 2800 Go, Anarchist! Attack Batteryman D. Teslo: Not so fast! I activate the Quick-Play spell Book of Moon. Looks like your monster isn't going to attack my Batteryman. Major Nixel: Grrr! I end my turn. Teslo: Look out, Major Nixel! I summon Gem-Knight Tourmaline! Gem-Knight Tourmaline ATK 1600 DEF 1800 Attack Anarchist! And say good-bye to your equip spell. Major Nixel: No! Teslo: I end my turn! Major Nixel: You'll pay for that! I summon Altitude Knight, and I also summon Amazoness Chain Master! I overlay these 2 monsters to build the Overlay Network. I Xyz Summon Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight! Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight ATK 2450 Teslo: Or, we could say Cairn for short.... Major Nixel: Attack Tourmaline! Teslo: Did you forget, Major? I still have Batteryman D on the field. Major Nixel: Grr! Guess I'll have to end my turn. Teslo (thinking): I got a plan up my sleeve, so I can get the upper hand of the duel. Teslo: I place 1 card facedown. I then summon Absorbing Jar. I now overlay my 2 monsters, in order to build the Overlay Network. I Xyz Summon Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut. I end my turn. Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut ATK 2100 Major Nixel: I activate the equip spell, Bashing Shield. CA Knight ATK 2450 → ATK 3450 GO! Attack Chrononaut! Teslo: (chuckles) I don't think so. Major Nixel: What? Teslo: I activate Chrononaut's special ability. By using 1 Overlay unit, your attack is negated, and you take damage equal to the ATK difference. Major Nixel LP 4000 → LP 2650 Teslo: I end my turn. Your move, Nixel. Major Nixel: I draw! I activate the Continuous spell, Banner of Courage. All the monsters I control gains 200 Attack points, during my Battle Phase! Go, attack! CA Knight ATK 3450 → ATK 3650 Teslo: I activate its special ability. By using 1 Overlay unit, Your attack is negated, and you take the damage instead. Major Nixel LP 2650 → LP 1100 Teslo (thinking): That was my last Overlay Unit. If he attacks again, it'll destroy my monster and the rest of my Life Points. Major Nixel: I end my turn, it's your move. Teslo (thinking): I end my turn. Major Nixel: Already? Well, it's your funeral. Go, attack! Teslo: I'm afraid that wouldn't happen! Major Nixel: What are you talking about? Teslo: I activate the spell Blind Spot Strike. It gains the ATK power of your face-down monster. CCC ATK 2100 → ATK 4500 Major Nixel: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!! LP 1100 → LP 0 Teslo WIN Volectro: Teslo? TESLO! Teslo: Hey, buddy. Volectro: It feels good to be back. Teslo: Let's go, pal. THE END Category:Mixels-Yu-Gi-Oh